


Dr. Stirling's Purple Pill

by Ashling



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Valancy has found a true cure for any problem—with Barney at least."It would be perfect," said Dr. Redfern, pleased as punch, and then doubt stole across his ruddy face. "But Barney will never agree.""Don't worry about Barney," Valancy said. "I'll manage him.""When you say it like that, I can almost believe you," Dr. Redfern said admiringly.
Relationships: Barney Snaith/Valancy Stirling
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dr. Stirling's Purple Pill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



The door opened and in came Barney, whistling. When he saw both father and wife looking at him with calculating expressions, he pulled up short. "What?" 

"Your father and I were just saying," Valancy said amiably, "how nice it would be if you did a reading of your latest book for the Redfern Children's Benefit. All of the proceeds go to cover hospital debts, you know."

"I _do_ know," said Barney, mulish already, "and you know I would much rather cut the check myself."

"It would be more than our summer in Rome is worth," said Valancy calmly, "but I won't stop you. I do, however, think you should give your father some satisfaction regarding the new book. You haven't even let him read a page."

"It's utter trash," said Barney, as furiously as if the book had been written by his greatest enemy.

"It’s 'an unexpected jewel, a treasure the likes of which remote Ontario has never until this day produced—’"

"You _memorized_ it?" cried Barney, stricken.

"He doesn't like reviews," Valancy told Dr. Redfern.

"Oh," said Dr. Redfern, with the mingled confusion and reverence with which he approached all matters literary, "that was a review, eh? Lord, but it sounded good! What paper?"

"The Toronto Daily Star," said Valancy primly, ignoring Barney's grotesquely agonized expression.

"Wow." Dr. Redfern beamed. "Let's hear it again?"

"Well, I should probably tell you the whole thing from the beginning. ' _The Winter's Discovery_ is full of vividly, exquisitely sketched scenes of rural Ontario, but to dismiss it as mere nature descriptions is to miss the point. John Foster has mastered—’"

"All _right!"_ Barney yelped. "I'll do the reading! I'll do whatever you like!" 

"I'm sure the children will appreciate your generosity," Valancy said with a twinkle. "Now come to dinner, the roast's ready."


End file.
